Message in the Nightmares
by ItaKure
Summary: Sasuke has been in Oto and can't stand it any more, especialy the nightmares. If he leaves, will Orochimaru still take the most important thing in Sasuke's life, even if the snake bastard is dead? OC SasuSaku. First fanfic.
1. A Not so Usual Morning

**ItaKure: For my first fanfic I have Sasuke in the studio.**

**Sasuke: Hn. Do I have to be here?**

**IK: Yes, now say the disclaimer so the readers can read the story and I can go back to watching Zathura!**

**Sasu: Fine. ItaKure does not own Naruto and never will no matter how much her somewhere between emo and goth heart wishes for it.**

**IK: Oh yeah! Everybody, my friend Glory-chan has agreed to be my Beta. This means no more grammar mistakes!**

* * *

_(Sasu POV)_

"SAKURA!" I woke up panting and sweating again and was now sitting up. I've been here at Orochimaru's for two years now and two years before me Yuuhi Kurenai went missing on a mission to join the Akatsuki for information. Ever since I left Konoha I've had dreams of a certain ex-teammate of mine. Kami I hate calling her that. Yes I am speaking of the pink-haired Haruno Sakura. I wouldn't mind dreaming of her if it weren't for her dying every time I fall asleep.

After realizing it was a dream, which took about five seconds, I groaned and fell back onto my bed. I turned my head towards my alarm clock. 4:00, I growled 'No one is up, and if they are its my fault'. I tried to go back to sleep but my nightmare kept flashing in my mind every time I closed my eyes. "Grr. Why can't Itachi die in my dreams instead of her?" I asked, glaring at the ceiling, then got up remembering what Kabuto said.

_(Flashback)_

_Kabuto was sent to get me from my room by none other than Orochimaru. "Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama wants to see you." He came in and I was glaring at the ceiling. "Keep that up and one of these days the roof will fall on you."_

_(End Flashback)_

**I** didn't believe him, but whatever. I took a shower and; 'Damn it! Karin must have stolen my towel again.' I got dressed in my uniform robe like thing and looked at the clock; 5:00. I then saw my towel at the foot of my bed, glared at it, and got on the computer to check my mail. As usual, nothing but story updates and new stories by my favorite author xxPoolOfMyOwnBloodxx on . Her old account was CherryBlossomOfDreams and was filled with lovey dovey crap but her new account, which was strangely made when I left Konoha, was all angst and filled with character deaths, specifically Karasu and Roxas from Shinobi Dreams (IK: Yep, Sakura and Sasuke from Naruto. Couldn't think of anything other than Roxas and Karasu means Raven) who used to be the main characters of her romance fanfics.

I read the fanfics and looked at the clock. It was now 7:00, this meant everyone was up, so I walked into the hall. There Kabuto was complaining to Hydra about how she wouldn't play DDR. Stupid? I know.

_(Hydra POV)_

"Aw, please Hydra? Just one game?" Kabuto whined.

"No Kabuto." I replied.

"Just one round?"

"No."

"Hydra it will be like that dream that you had when Karin used that jutsu on you... fun!"

"Dreams are merely nightmares that have not yet begun."

_'I did not wake up at 4:00 in the morning because of a lovesick Sasuke who doesn't even know he's lovesick, take a shower, and brush my mid-back length raven hair that covers the right half of my face for this. I did not repaint my nails black and resharpen them into points, put on my tight black sleeveless midriff shirt, half sleeve black fishnet that shows my flat stomach, my black fingerless sleeve-gloves that come up to my mid upper arm, black jeans, and black combat boots for this. And I did not waste my chakra just to turn into this extremely dark purple almost black eyed, 5'6, extremely vampiric like pale skinned, vampire fanged bitch just to be asked to play one of my favorite games, the game I played with Tobi all the time, and have to refuse just to keep my reputation. Kami I miss the Akatsuki.'_

_(Sasu POV)_

"Come on! You used to play it all the time when you were in the Akats-"

I blinked and Hydra had Kabuto up against the wall, which was at least five feet away from him a second ago, with her hand over his mouth and a kunai to his throat. Kabuto was so scared he didn't move, he didn't even breathe.

"Ask me again, I dare you." She glanced over at me, sending chills down my back, but I wouldn't show it. Then she went back to death glaring at Kabuto. "The Uchiha is awake" she hissed and with that she whipped around and stormed off.

What Kabuto said left me puzzled_**.** 'Was he about to say Akatsuki?'_ I put that aside and walked past the paralyzed Kabuto and into the living room, heading for the kitchen.

"Sasuke, you're finally awake" It was Orochimaru.

"Hn."

"That's not a real word you know."

I froze and the only thought that ran through my mind was_ 'What the Fuck?'_

"Karin's right." Hydra said smirking.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Cat got your tongue?" Karin teased.

_'She dropped the -kun suffix and is making fun of me like she-'_

_**'Hates you?'**_

_'Yeah.'_

_**'Guess what that means.'**_

_'What?'_

_**'WERE FREE!!'**_ Inner Sasuke started dancing around.

"Shouldn't you be annoying me for a date, at which point I would threaten to kill you?"

"No. I'm over you, courtesy of Hydra. And you've never threatened to kill me before."

"I was going to today. Wait... Hydra got you over me?" I looked over at Hydra, who was pouring herself a glass of white strawcranberry juice instead of the liquid I swear is blood, and smirked. "Now why would you do that?"

Karin had left and Hydra grabbed a french vanilla yogurt out of the fridge as I poured milk into my reese's cereal (just had to). We walked into the dining room and sat down. "Don't flatter yourself Uchiha. I only did it because she annoys me by complaining about how you reject her."

"I thought you would have locked me in a room with her for a couple days."

"I wanted to but Orochimaru wouldn't let me."

"Figures."

It was silent, and after a minute or two I had to ask the one thing that had bugged me.

"Were you in the Akatsuki once?"

She almost choked. "W-what?!"

"You cut off Kabuto before he could say something that sounded like Akatsuki."

"For your information..." I waited impatiently. "Its none of your business, but no. I've never relied on someone else."

"Hn. Well at least you haven't changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Just then Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu walked in. "Wanna go train Hydra?" Suigetsu asked

"Sure" She answered still glaring at me.

Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu walked out the door but before Hydra made it out the door I said "You're still the emotionless, emo, gothic, vampiric bitch I met two years ago."

"Thanks, but you forgot heartless. By the way, you're still the love struck for some girl you left in Konoha, might as well be a clone of your brother, power thirsting bastard of an Uchiha I met two years ago."

She then left to train and I was pissed. But who wouldn't be after being called a clone of the person you hate most?

_**SasuSaku**_

_(Saku POV)_

I haven't retreated from my room in days. I've been reading or writing angst fanfics on my account xxPoolOfMyOwnBloodxx, no sleep, no food, and no sunlight. A kunai stained with my own blood has lain on my floor for about a minute now as I wrap up my arms.

_-Knock knock-_

_'Kuso'_ "I'll be right there!" I did some hand signs and thought 'Fever Jutsu'. I then put my black jacket on over my black pajamas, put on my fluffy black slippers covering my black nails, and hid the bloody kunai under my bed. I ran to the door thinking;_ 'If I'm lucky it won't be Kiba.'_ I opened the door.

"Hi Neji."

His face was emotionless as always and he said; "Hi Sakura". Then he saw my jacket and glared at me. "What's with the jacket?"

"It's cold."

"No it's not. It's the middle of July."

"Yes it is."

"Hmm." Neji lifted his hand and placed it on my forehead. "You're running a fever."

_(Normal POV)_

Someone sighed. "I come to Konoha to visit my best friend and when I get here it turns out she's sick."

There stood a red haired boy with eyes outlined with what looked like black eyeliner, but was actually due to year's lack of sleep and a gourd on his back.

"GAARA!!" Sakura hugged him and he hugged her back.

Gaara pulled back from the hug. "Neji's right, you are a bit warm." He then turned to Neji "I'll take care of her."

Neji nodded and walked off. Gaara then looked at Sakura and realized that she was wearing a black T-shirt that read 'My dreams are your death filled nightmares' in dripping blood red letters, black pants that had the same thing as her shirt written several times, black nails, and fluffy black slippers. _'She has changed a lot in two years.' he thought unhappily._ Then he noticed that her pink hair had black streaks in it._ 'Damn that Uchiha.'_

"You've grown, and look very different."

"Same to you, but you still look like a panda." Sakura giggled.

"Ha, ha, ha." Gaara laughed sarcastically, smirking._ 'If I ever see that Uchiha again I'll kill him. That was not Sakura's normal giggle.'_

They went inside and Sakura got off the computer. Gaara made chicken noodle soup and made Sakura eat it, not caring if she didn't want it. She fell asleep soon after due to the sleeping drug Gaara had put in her soup. Gaara was pleased with himself and got on the computer, for Sakura said he could before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Sasu: Do you have to make me have the nightmares?**

**IK: Yes... Unless you want Sai or Itachi to have them.**

**Sasu: NO! You better not make anyone die in this fanfic. It's your first one.**

**IK: Don't worry (nervous laugh) I won't.**

**Sasu: Kurenai.**

**IK: I don't know if anyone will die, I haven't gotten there yet!**

**Sasu: Hn. Someone better not die if I like them, even if I just like them as friends. Review.**


	2. The Nightmare Pattern Changes

**IK: Hi guys. Today I have Tachi-kun in the studio.**

**Itachi: Hello.**

**IK: Soooo... What is the price of the bet?**

**I: NO!**

**IK: Aww, please? (puppy eyes)**

**I: N-NO! (looks away)**

**IK: (clones surround him) Please?**

**I: NO! (covers eyes) ItaKure does not own Naruto... MAKE IT STOP!**

**IK: Thanks to Glory-chan for being my Beta! (continues bombarding Itachi with puppy eyes)**

* * *

_(Sasu POV)_

_I was jumping from tree to tree at a fast pace, and I was very excited. I had blood on my clothes but I didn't care. My pace quickened and my excitement grew... I could see Konoha, the place where my friends and memories live... My home._

_'Itachi's dead, the sound village is destroyed, and I finally get to see **her**.'_

_I was now at the gates, the guards were asleep, so I jumped over. Then everything went black for a couple of minutes._

_When the black faded I knocked on her door and there was no answer. Wait... am I getting worried? Well, I open her door and all I see is a pink and black strand of hair that the moonlight reaches. It was a full moon but it was still pitch black in her house. I walk in and I feel something wet and sticky on the floor. I reached out and touched her skin but quickly retracted... she was cold to the touch. Then my heartbeat quickened as I heard Orochimaru's voice "Look around, all that is left... is her ice cold body in a pool of her own hot blood..."_

"SAKURA! _pant... _DAMNIT!"

_-Knock Knock-_ "Hey Uchiha, its me, Hydra."

_'Thats strange.'_ "What do you want?"

Hydra opened the door "To wake naturally would be a start." I then noticed she was in a black T-shirt and shorts and she had bed head. "I mean really, waking me up at 4:00 every morning isn't nice." She leaned against the door frame.

"Hn."

"Typical... She dies, doesn't she?"

"What?"

"Sakura... She dies in your nightmares."

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"You screaming her name is my unwanted alarm clock. They say that if your nightmares repeat themselves they'll happen." She then left my doorway and closed the door.

_'It can't happen. I won't let it.'_

The dreams were never the same, a new dream each night... but for five nights now I've had the same dream... the same nightmare. No matter how hard I try... I can't change even the slightest detail. I then got ready for another day of training.

**_SasuSaku_**

"Today you seemed a little off, but you have done well." Orochimaru said over his shoulder and walked away.

"He's right you know."

_'Hydra.'_

"You've been off for five days now Uchiha. That nightmare must be bugging you. Maybe I should tell Orochimaru."

"No."

"But you seem to be his favorite, other than me."

"You do realize that you're actually talking, right?"

"So are you."

There was a minute or two of silence.

"Hey Uchiha, you and I both hate the snake bastard and want to get back to our villages, so come on..." Hydra got into a vaguely familiar fighting stance. "Fight me."

**_SasuSaku_**

_(Gaara POV)_

"Sakura, you need to train, so come on!" TenTen shouted. "If you won't listen to me at least listen to Gaara." she continued pointing at me.

"Things have changed and I want to fight you before I leave. There are better things in life than-"

"You're wrong. There is no-"

"Don't you dare say it Sakura!" I scolded.

**_SasuSaku_**

_(Sasu POV)_

I was now panting. Hydra threw genjutsu after genjutsu, attack after attack. All of her attacks had something to do with snakes and/or water. "Hydra is a covername, isn't it?"

She was looking down at me, as I was sitting, and slightly panting herself. "Yeah."

"How and when did you come up with it?"

"When that bastard off a sennin kidnapped me and threatened to kill someone close to me if I tried to go back. Hydra is the water serpent of the sky."

"Which is why your attacks consist of snakes and water."

"Yeah, but I miss my old attacks."

"Hn."

For the first time ever, Hydra laughed... actually laughed. "Do me a favor and put those jutsus to some good use." She got up and left when she saw Kabuto, her face emotionless once more.

_'She confuses me.'_

**_'Tell me about it.'_**

_'Where have you been the last five days?'_

**_'I'm still mad at you.'_**

_'Yeah, yeah, yeah.'_

**_'She still confuses me. I mean she didn't teach you she fought- oh, the Sharingan.'_**

_'But why would she teach me anything, or even open up a little?'_

**_'I don't know, but I overall don't like her.'_**

_'Yeah.'_

* * *

**Sasu: You're confusing.**

**IK: Am not!**

**Naru: Are too!**

**IK: No... I'm kungfoosing!**

**All: (sweat drop)**

**Sasu: Did you just come up with that?**

**IK: Nope. 6th grade!**

**Saku: Ooh, I like your pants.**

**I: Why are there thirteen black stripes on your pants?**

**IK: Thirteen is my favorite number, remember?**

**Hydra: You have a lot of time on your hands.**

**IK: I know... Wait, when did you all get here?**

**All:... During the story.**

**IK: Oh, well I need all of your birthdays so I can write them on my pants, being that I've got all the village symbols on them.**

**Saku: Are you still mad at Glory-chan?**

**IK: Yes.**

**I: Why?**

**IK: She didn't bring me back a weasel from Phoenix.**

**I: We agreed no more pets, and why do you want a weasel?**

**IK: Uhh... say bye guys!**

**All: Ja ne, review!**

**IK: You'll get Naruto character cookies if you do!**

**I: Red, why do you want a weasel?**


	3. Escape

**IK: School is boring. Good thing its over... I'm all alone! (echo)**

**_Meow!_**

**IK: KYO! (picks up three week old pure black cat) Hows my little trouble-maker today?**

**Naruto: (walks in) Sorry I'm late there was a huge crowd at Ichirak-... Why do you have a cat? Itachi's gonna kill you if-**

**IK: I've had Kyo since before the no-more-pets agreement.**

**N: Oh. really?**

**IK: Yep!**

**N: Well, ItaKure does not own me but does own Hydra. If she did then the story line would be made of several fanfics.**

**IK: True. Thanks to Glory-chan for being my Beta!**

* * *

_(Sasu POV)_

Hydra was once again a bitch who rarely trained during the day. But I couldn't care less... to tell the truth, I was still trying to figure out why she helped me somewhat. Then I made my decision...

I had to see _her _again. Know that _she's _ok. Explain the _full_ reason I left to her. What she knows is that I left for power. I left for power to kill my brother, true. But, what she doesn't know is that I did it for _her._ To _protect _her_. _So he couldn't _hurt _her. Why? For the same reason I risked my life for hers. The same reason I painfully pushed her away, knocked her out, and almost smiled when I was placed on her team. Not because she was my friend or teammate... But because I... I love her and I always have. If she never talks to me again... I'll admit it would suck, but as long as she is alive I'd be somewhat happy. There was only one way I could do this however. I would die trying to get out of here so I could see her again if I had to.

_SasuSaku_

_(Saku POV)_

I felt relieved, but I did not smile. Gaara is gone (back to Suna), Naruto was announced Hokage (He's too busy with his work), Hinata is helping him (Naruto finally asked her out), Jiraiya is who knows where, Kakashi is on a mission to find Kurenai (at least he knows not to go after the Akatsuki), Akatsuki signed a treaty with Konoha and Suna and are busy on random missions (the only one I know of is Itachi's mission to Oto), and Tsunade is most likely gambling somewhere. Oh yeah, Ino is being imprisoned at the flower shop, Neji is keeping an eye on Naruto and Hinata (when he isn't dragged away by missions or TenTen), Lee and Gai are on an extremely long mission (so they don't give the village a headache), TenTen is on a mission (Neji is currently on said mission), Kiba is on a tracking mission (objective: track and kill) with Shino, Anko is taking care of Chuunin exams, and finally, Sai is keeping Ino company (and drawing pictures of her) until she is released... Which leaves me with no one to keep me company except my computer and... my blood written kunai.

Brilliant.

_SasuSaku_

_(SasuSaku POV)_

_'This is it. The end. The day I've been waiting for.'_

_SasuSaku_

Sasuke pulled his Chidori engulfed katana from his master's chest and Orochimaru slumped to the floor. Sasuke waited for the insult of how he wouldn't be able to kill Itachi, but it didn't come.

"Hydra's been hiding something from me. Something about you."

Sasuke was taken aback by his last words. He had killed every last Sound Nin... except... except the person he could not find... Hydra, the bitch that should have told Orochimaru about his dreams to torture him. (Think of what Orochimaru would do...).

_SasuSaku_

He walked through the halls of Oto with his stuff when he heard two voices.

"Come on, before he finds us and kills you." The voice was female.

"You don't care about your life do you?" This vioce was male and you could hear that he was smirking.

"No. Not in the choice of my life or yours."

_'Hydra.'_

"Red, run." **(IK: no it's not me but it has something to do with her appearance.)**

"What? Why?"

"Run! He's found us! I'll hold him off!"

_'Itachi!'_

"No! Not without you!"

Sasuke stepped out and unsheathed his katana. Sure he was tired, but not tired enough to keep him from trying to kill his brother. Itachi didn't have much chakra left and Sasuke remembered the Oto Nins he found already dead.

Hydra jumped in front of Itachi. "Sasuke don't!"

"Get out of my way Hydra."

"No! You're just going to kill me anyway!"

Sasuke was going to say something but was cut off.

"Red, go."

"No."

"Now, Red."

Hydra turned around "No Itachi! I'm staying with you!"

Itachi smirked. "You haven't called me that since you stopped calling me Uchiha. It's always been Tachi or Tachi-kun. Only once did you call me Itachi." _'It was in a serious situation.'_

"Knock it off Itachi!" She was on the verge of tears "Im-"

"Red..." She looked into his onyx eyes "don't cry, you know I hate that."

"But-" He grabbed her hands.

"I'll be alright. I promise."

She nodded and hugged him. "Remember, you promised."

Itachi hugged her back and gave a sad smile, knowing it was a promise he might not be able to keep.

_'Why am I watching this?'_

_**'Ooh! Ooh! I know!'**_

_'Kami, go away.'_

_**'No! The reason is you wish it was you and Sakura.'**_

Itachi pulled away from the hug and gave her a quick kiss. Hydra stood there for a second, then reluctlantly ran off.

_'Please let him be ok.'_

"Aw, you're breaking my heart." Sasuke sneered.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. "Foolish little brother." Itachi shook his head and turned his gaze from where Hydra disappeared to Sasuke. "Don't blame me for your heartbreak." He opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan. "You're the one who left your precious cherry blossom on a bench. Knocked out and defenseless on a bench in the middle of the night."

Sasuke was now pissed. _'How the hell does he know that?' _Sasuke charged and the battle began.

_SasuSaku_

Hydra now had all her stuff and was heading out. She had a bad feeling that she would never see Itachi again. She tried to brush it off, keyword: tried, but no matter what she did... she couldn't as she left.

_'He promised he would be alright and he hasn't broken a single one. He even convinced Pein to sign the treaty.'_

_(Flashback)_

_"He signed it. It took a lot of convincing but he did it." He smirked when he saw the sparkle in her eyes._

_"Thank you so much!" Hydra hugged him, surprising him._

_"I told you, I always keep my promises." He hugged her back after he regained his composure._

_"We're free!" she giggled._

_"Not completely, we're bound to the laws of society again."_

_"Ha, ha, ha Tachi-kun." then her expression became scared. "Come on, before he finds us and kills you."_

_(End Flashback)_

_'He promised.' _No matter what she did she couldn't brush off the feeling as she headed for her home village.

_SasuSaku_

Kunai clashed and Sasuke picked up his katana which Itachi had dodged and thrown aside earlier. Both Uchihas were running out of chakra fast and were becoming very tired.

"You've turned Sakura into a horrible person Sasuke."

Sasuke responded by getting pissed and launching more kunai and jutsu at his older brother. _'How dare he try to throw me off and use her name?!'_

"Knowing you, you probably want to know how, but why would I spoil your fun? You'll have to find out for yourself." Sasuke wasn't paying any attention as to what was said now, and he stabbed his brother, ending the battle.

Itachi was going to die and he knew it. He also knew that Kisame would take care of Hydra for they shared the same affection for the vampiric kuniochi. His last thoughts were; _'If you hurt her in any way Kisame... I swear I'll give you H__ell to pay.'_

* * *

**IK: Sorry its been awhile, but Ive been practicing for this Rock Band contest that's this Saturday and I'm singer, so wish me luck. Plus, I've been helping xGloryHartx with Sharkskin and I've got my other two SasuSaku angst stories to write. I'll be done writing at least the first chapter of one soon but you guys need to vote on which story should go up first. The names sorta explain them. And don't forget to vote for who you think Hydra is, because she gets revealed in the next chapter. Any girl there could be a replacement, and I won't update until you vote. Oh, and thanks for the review Glory.**

**Same: What did you do to Samehada?**

**IK: Not that Sharkskin Same-kun, the fanfic.**

**S: Ah.**

**N: Where's Itachi?**

**IK: I... I don't know. (like Lucy in Narnia)**

**Tachi: (walks in) There, I took Kyo home.**

**IK: Hey, thats not cool!**

**N: At least it's not as bad as in Sharkskin.**

**IK: Yeah.**

**Glory: (walks in) Hey Red.**

**IK: Glory-chan!**

**G: Would you stop calling me that? You know I hate it.**

**IK: That's why I keep calling you that.**

**G: I lied to you about the new pet.**

**I and K: What new pet?**

**IK: You mean-**

**G: Yep (hands over cage)**

**IK: I'm gonna name him Spike!**

**K: (smirk) (sees why name is Spike)**

**I: Why? _'I have a feeling I don't want to know.'_**

**IK: To bring back memories of when I turned you into your nickname and called you Spike, which you hated, for a week until I found out how to reverse the jutsu.**

**I: (flinches at memory)**

**G: (grins evilly)**

**I: (realizes what the pet is) Please tell me its not a-**

**IK: (opens cage) He looks just like you did Tachi-kun! (weasel steps out)**

**I: Weasel... Kurenai.**

**IK: Yes Uchiha-san.**

**I: (cringes at name) (Mangekou Sharingan death glare) Run.**

**IK: (laughs nervously) Umm... first say bye.**

**All: Ja ne!**

**IK: Please review before Tachi-kun kills me.**

**I: You're supposed to be running.**

**IK: (runs)**

**I: (chases)**

**G, N, and K: (bust up laughing)**


	4. Last Chance to Vote

**Right now I am typing up the final chapter of this story. This means it is your last chance to vote on who you think Hydra is.**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**TenTen**

**Temari**

**Hinata**

**Tsunade**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**I will bring down this poll right before I update and once this one comes down a new poll goes up:**

**What story should I write next? Both are SasuSaku Angst.**

**Never Too Late**

**Vampiric Death**

**I will have summaries on my profile. Well, Ja ne and Arigato to those of you who have read my stories, voted already, or added me or my stories to your faves/alerts.**

**Oh, and a special thanks to xGloryHartx for reviewing and being my Beta. I know you love him so here: (hands over Asuma).**


	5. Final Hours

**IK: Konichiwa everyone. Today I have Sakura in the studio.**

**Sakura: I like your nails. Acrylic.**

**IK: Thanks. They're not my fave style (I like them sharpened into points) or color (white) but my older sis did them.**

**Saku: Cool... Where's Sasuke-kun?**

**IK: He was banned from the studio f-**

**Saku: WHAT! THAT'S NOT COOL! I'M-**

**IK: Shut up! Its just for this chapter because of... um... well...**

**Sasuke: Because of?**

**IK: What the... How'd you... But I... NYAHHHHHH!!**

**Sasu: Nevermind that. Why was I banned?**

**IK: (Still trying to figure out how Sasuke got in)**

**Saku: We're not gonna get anywhere with her.**

**Sasu: Might as well do the disclaimer.**

**SasuSaku: ItaKure does not own Naruto and thanks xGloryHartx for betaing her stories. Although she does own the emo sayings throughout the story.**

**IK: (Background) There's no possible way he could have gotten in!**

**Saku: (Sigh) Lets just get on with the story.**

**Sasu: Hn.**

* * *

_(Sasu POV)_

I was jumping from tree to tree at a fast pace and I was very excited. I had blood on my clothes but didn't care. My pace quickened and my excitement grew... I could see Konoha, the place where my friends and memories live... My home.

_'Itachi's dead, the sound village is destroyed, and I finally get to see **her**.'_

I was now at the gates, the guards were asleep so I jumped over. The person I saw in front of me was the only survivor in Oto... "Hydra".

She turned around, saw me, and started running. Of course I ran after her as she ran towards Ichiraku's ramen shop. A group of people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds was there and Naruto was talking to them. _'Why is the Akatsuki here?... Oh great now I have to deal with the dobe.' _Hydra ran up to the group and sat next to the large blue shark man that I've come to know as my brother's partner. He obviously noticed her presence being that he turned to her. He went wide eyed when he saw the tears in her eyes, and he knew something I didn't.

"Whats wrong Kure?" the half-shark man asked. Hydra just hugged him crying into his chest, no doubt getting his cloak wet, and he hugged her back.

_'Kure? But the only person with that nickname is-'_

"Kurenai, whats wrong?" he repeated.

"He's dead Same! Tachi's dead!" this gained the rest of the Akatsuki's and the dobe's (Ichiraku's only costumers at the moment) attention.

"Hydra." It was a force of habit "You can drop the gen-jutsu already. You're not going to trick me."

Just then I was tackled. "TEME!!"

"Get off me dobe." I got up to find that Hydra was replaced by Kurenai.

"When you asked if I ws in the Akatsuki I lied." she stated simply tears still flowing.

"Hn. I have to go."

"You're not leaving again are you teme? If you are then you'll have to go through me first. I'm not gonna let you hurt Sakura again! She's changed because of you!"

This shocked me and my eyes widened for a second. "How?"

He sighed and had the second saddest look I have ever seen, first being from Sakura. "Come on. I'll tell you somewhere else."

**_SasuSaku_**

_(Saku POV)_

I can't think at all and I'm bored. Hmm. What to do when I can't think, am bored, and am alone at my house. I look all around my house for my favorite kunai and finally find it. I reach under my bed and once I touch it... I'm not really sure what I'm doing. Then I hear Orochimaru's voice all around me. "Let sanity slip through your fingers and caring voices become distant... Let your breathing become shallow and your heartbeat fade... Let time stop and your blood flow as the world falls around you..."

_**SasuSaku**_

_(Sasu POV) Training grounds_

"She's meaner (not much but meaner), she wears nothing but black and blood red (mainly black) including nail polish and make up, her favorite saying is "There is no life and happiness... only death and sorrow", she wears fishnet all the time, she doesn't show much emotion any more and it's rare when she does although nowhere near as rare as from you..." Naruto's expression went from his usual ranting look to one of sadness beyond his expression earlier, as if I didn't feel bad enough. "Sasuke,"

_'Now he's using my actual name. this is bad'_

"She even started..."

"Started what?"

"..."

"STARTED WHAT NARUTO?!" I howled.

He started to cry slightly and one word escaped is lips "Cutting."

My heart and breathing stopped, I stumbled backwards, and there's no doubt my eyes were wide.

"She says she's stopped and has regained just about everyone's trust. Even Neji and Kiba believe her. I don't believe her but theres no proof, not really. Her lower arms and wrists are never seen, she's even had suicide attempts. Kakashi's been on a three year mission so he doesn't know..." he sighed. "People have to force her out of her room to train, even to eat and she doesn't sleep. She's not Sakura anymore Sasuke. Sasuke? TEME!"

I was already gone. I was running as fast as I could, heart pounding, towards the one house that could possibly bring me any comfort. It wasn't the house but the person inside that would bring me comfort to a certain extent.

I got to the door and knocked. There was no answer for a minute, and I was getting worried. I opened her door and all I saw was a pink and black strand of hair that the moonlight reached. It was a full moon but it was still pitch black in her house. I walked in and I felt something wet and sticky on the floor. I reached out and touched her skin, but quickly retracted... she was cold to the touch. Then my heartbeat quickened as I heard Orochimaru's voice. "Look around, all that is left... is her ice cold body in a pool of her own hot blood."

This was where my nightmare ended every night. I half expected to wake up in Oto screaming her name, but this was real and I knew it. Orochimaru's voice still echoed in my head as I knelt next to her. She was gone. I didn't want to, no, I couldn't accept the fact that she was dead. There was a note next to her that said _'Suicide is painless' _but it was not her handwriting, it belonged to someone who was dead, someone I killed about two hours ago... Orochimaru. The writing smeared as I touched it, but there was no way he was alive. I didn't care though, all I cared about was that Sakura was dead and shouldn't be.

**_SasuSaku_**

_(Naru POV)_

The Teme wasn't at his place this morning and now I'm going to Sakura-chan's to drag her to training. I knock on her door and, as usual, there's no answer. She usually doesn't answer and if she does it's usually with "Go away", but something doesn't feel right. I find her spare key in her black rose bush by her door that still has the thorns, (She refuses to let them be cut), and opened her door. **(IK: The wind blew the door closed and it locked... creepy.) **I don't like what I find. Sakura and the teme laying on her floor...dead. Sasuke is holding a strand of Sakura's pink and black hair in his left hand and a kunai in the other. Then I hear Orochimaru's vioce resound through my head, maybe even the room.

"He returned to her just to find that she was gone... It's all his fault... He had lived years without her and could no longer... Soon, he was gone as well..."

* * *

**Saku: That was creepy... I mean really creepy... Where's Sasuke-kun?... And Red?**

**IK: (runs past) AAAAAAH!!**

**Sasu: I'm gonna kill you!**

**IK: Sakura! Press the black button! Please!**

**Saku: (presses button)**

**Tachi: (appears) Hey! I was watching the Matrix!**

**IK: Help!**

**I: (sigh) Mangekyou Sharingan!**

**Sasu: (fanfic happens in head)**

**I: I'm not putting the mask on you know.**

**Sasu: (comes out of Mangekyou)**

**I: (holds Orochimaru mask up to Sasu)**

**S: AAAAAH!**

**I: Foolish little brother.**

**IK: Say bye everyone!**

**Saku, I, IK: Ja ne, review! (Sasu: still trying to get over mask)**

**IK: Oh and thank you sasusakufangirl15 and xGloryHartx for reviewing. Never got to thank you guys.**

**I: (Leaves to watch movie)**

**Naruto: Do you have any ramen?**

**All: (sweatdrop)**


End file.
